Sick Day
by QueenAisha
Summary: Read Envy before you even look this way. Sakaki is out of school, sick, and Kaorin skips school to visit her


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh

A/N: This is a sequel to Envy. Read that first before you continue here.

She had been trying, she really was, but nothing she was doing was working.

She was failing miserably in her attempts to get closer to Ms. Sakaki. That one smile she got after the ponytail incident was all she got, since then she was too jittery to even look her way, afraid of her actions. But she had to try, she wanted her to smile at her, just one more time so she had to try.

She heard the classroom door open and looked up, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, Kagura, and Chiyo-Chan cam in, but where was Miss Sakaki? All of her friends looked a little worried especially Chiyo. She walked over to a desk and took an envelope out of her back. "Her mother says she'll be down for a few days." Chiyo said. "I live nearby so I'll take Ms. Sakaki her assignments and the card; you all just have to sign it."

Kaorin's head turned to them, Ms. Sakaki was sick? "Is it anything serious?" Yomi asked.

"Hey," Kagura added. "Even if it is, she's tough, she can fight it."

"I doubt it's anything serious, she's probably faking it for attention." Tomo said.

"She wouldn't do that," Chiyo told them. "I haven't seen her all weekend, she's usually always there to walk with me and Mr. Tadakichi."

"Well, maybe it's that one virus that's been spreading around in America," Osaka said softly. "You know…the one that's turnin' people to pigs."

"I think you mean swine flu, and it doesn't turn people into pigs." Yomi informed her. "But in some cases, it does kill."

That was all Kaorin had to hear, that the one she loved was sick and when her friends spoke of death…It made her skin crawl to think of her beloved lying motionless in a coffin.

She ran out of the school and down the street, stopping at the corner, what was she going to do now? She did want to make sure that Ms. Sakaki was alright, but she didn't want to appear too desperate and clingy…she might not like that. She could co back to school, but she'd be in trouble. She looked around and saw a shop across the street and smiled, she suddenly had an idea.

**Elsewhere:**

"Sweetie?" Sakaki heard her mother "Honey, wake up, you have a visitor." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother, she felt cold and hot at the same time, her clothes felt like they were sticking to her, and she couldn't breathe through her nose. She had been sweating so much that her mother had been washing sheets all weekend and today as well, along with all of her pajamas, she didn't have anything to wear now.

"Who's here?" she asked softly, sitting up, but still holding the blanket around her body and trying to shake herself out of her medicine induced sleep.

"A friend of your from school." Was the answer, Sakaki nodded and told her mother to let her guest come up. She figured it was either Chiyo of someone else in her circle of friends. Her mother opened the door and to Sakaki's surprise, there stood Kaorin. "I'll leave you two alone." She said and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sakaki asked and Kaorin jumped.

"I…I'm sorry…" she stammered. "I heard you were sick so I…" she held up a bag. "I'm sorry; I should have known you didn't want to see me.

Sakaki blinked. "That's not it…I just didn't know that you knew where I lived." She glanced at the clock. "And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah…" Kaorin whispered. "But…I kind of left when I heard you were sick…it's not anything serious, is it?"

Sakaki shook her head "No, It's just the flu. I'll be alright." She looked around, realizing there was no chair but the desk chair in her room and knowing it wasn't very comfortable she moved back and patted a spot by her "Have a seat." Kaorin hesitated a second before coming closer and sitting down. "So, what's all of this?" Sakaki asked, motioning to the bag.

"Oh, I stopped and got you a few things." She took out a magazine, a card and something that was gift wrapped. Sakaki opened the envelope and blushed when she saw the picture of a kitten with a thermometer in it's mouth. Kaorin relaxed a little at the reaction but tensed up slightly when Sakaki reached for her gift.

She started to open it carefully and her blanket slid off of her shoulders, Kaorins breath hitched in her throat as she saw the pale blue, lacy nightgown that was beneath it. Sakaki's face flushed even more when she realized what Kaorin was looking at "Oh…I…all of my pajamas are in the laundry…I'm sorry" she reached for her blanket again but Kaorin stopped her.

"You don't have to cover up…I think you look really pretty." Sakaki smiled at the compliment and opened her mouth, prepared to thank Kaorin but Kaorin picked up the gift again and handed it to her. "Please." She said softly.

Sakaki finished unwrapping her gift and her blush darkened at the sight of the soft pink panda. It was light pink where a real panda was white and dark pink where the black usually was and the dark pink spots over the eyes were shaped like hearts. Kaorin waited for a reaction. She half expected Ms. Sakaki to throw the bear into a corner but instead, she tucked the bear into bed beside her. "Thank you Kaorin." Sakaki said with a small smile. "I'm glad you came to visit."

Kaorin could have pelted at the sight. Ms. Sakaki was smiling at her, a real smile, a very beautiful smile. All this time she was waiting for just one more smile and she got it. If she died now then she would die happy. "It was my pleasure Ms. Sakaki."

"You can just call me 'Sakaki' I don't really like being called Miss…it's always added somehow."

"Really?" Kaorin asked, trying not to sound too giddy, but couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped when Sakaki confirmed what she just said with a nod. "Then…would you please call me 'Kaori'?"

"Sure." Sakaki said, "Kaori, I like it."

"Wow…" Kaorin whispered then shook herself out of her trance-like state. "You look tired, I should let you sleep…"

Sakaki was a little disappointed but nodded slightly. "Alright. Thank you for coming."

"Can I come again?" Kaorin asked.

Sakaki smiled. "I'd like that."

Kaorin smiled and left the room, she walked to the stop of the stairs when she realized, she forgot her purse, she turned around and walked ito the room quietly. She saw Sakaki already asleep so she pulled the blanket up a little higher and covered the nightgown, if anyone stopped by, she didn't want them to see what she just saw.

She grabbed her purse and before she stopped herself, she leaned over and kissed Sakaki, dangerously close to her lips, she was embarrassed after she did and ran out.

She was moving so fast she didn't notice Sakaki open her eyes and smile as she ran out the door.

A/N: This was it, the long awaited sequel to Envy, and if you haven't read that, read it right now. R&R please.


End file.
